futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Venezuelan Empire
The Venezuelan Empire was the only modern, and largest in South America, as well as the most advanced. The Empire raised after World War III, when it annexed Colombia and Brazil. Due to this, international recognition wasn't great with some. However, its fate was similar to when Russia started WWIII. Rise to power Before World War III, Venezuela was struggling economically and was lacking behind to its neighbors. When World War III began, Russia made the CTA or Communist Treaty Agreement. Venezuela, being a communist country after the Communist Party backed the election of the president, Jose Vargas. And decided to join the agreement along with other communist powers like China. During the war, along with Cuba, wanted to make an empire, similar to the Austria-Hungary Empire. This however didn't work as the people in Cuba got upset when the government wanted to join WW3 via CTA. It got worse when the public started hating communism and while the invasion of the Caribbean was happening, the government was overthrown by capitalist rebels, leading to Cuba joining NATO. Venezuela on the other hand, had annexed northern countries and caused Brazil and Columbia to declare war, causing a South American front. At first, Brazil and Columbia, with the help of the PAT or Pacific Asian Treaty, seemed to end the battle quickly. However, due to corruption, Brazil fell and China sent troops to Venezuela and overran Colombia, ending the war when WW3 ended a year earlier. War crimes in Venezuela As World War III happened in South America, many capitalist citizens who opposed communism, were sent to reeducation camps, or were executed. When the war ended, various military and government officials claimed this camps were just POW camps. But when 34 U.N peacekeepers were sent and with 17 killed and the rest sent to these camps, the U.N wanted the government and military generals involved in these camps be convicted of war crimes. When trials happened at the ICC, many were found guilty and many were sentenced to life in prison. However, this didn't prevent it from happening again, and by Venezuela's collapse in 2081, most of these camps were discovered by NATO and PAT forces and caused outrage around the globe. Cold War with the West After World War III ended in 2022, the West including NATO and the PAT, weren't pleased with Venezuela invading Brazil and Colombia and ordered their troops to leave Brazil and Colombia immediately. This didn't convince the government, who said the two had attacked them first. This however was known as a lie by the west considering the fact; Venezuela had joined the CTA and it was obvious that Venezuela had planned to invade that countries since the war started. Battle in Hatiloa When the U.S made a colony in Antarctica, the newly founded government decided that communism would be the best option, considering that Venezuela and the Soviet Union were some of the best countries in history. The idea did work, but caused civil war in 2030 when the economy collapsed increasing tensions when the West supported the north while Venezuela supported the south. However, despite the proxy war seemingly turn into a World War IV, by 2035, the North won the civil war, turning it capitalist. This was a slap in the face to Venezuela as it lost its only ally. Tensions rise When the Hatiloan civil war ended, Venezuela started making nuclear warheads. This was rejected by the U.N, knowing it would lead to WW IV. Knowing the government wouldn't care, NATO and PAT leaders met at Geneva to figure what to do, at first, many decided to send assassins to killed the leader, Jose Vargas. This idea was at first rejected. But, since 5 of the seven permeant members NATO and PAT said to do it. Germany, France, U.K, U.S and Australia approved of the idea. Since advanced drones made spying easy due to them being so quiet, it would impossible to know if it was even there, knew Vargas was going to have a meeting on his yacht, and decided it would be the best spot to kill him. Assassination of Jose Vargas By 2040, from spying, NATO and PAT countries knew Vargas was planning a blitzkrieg of neighboring countries and hoped the assassination would prevent that from happening. So they sent four former Venezuelan spies to his yacht and when they got there, shot Vargas and the military generals at the meeting, sank the yacht to hide the evidence. When the government found out that Vargas had died, thought it was the countries they had plans to invade and launched the blitzkrieg. Venezuelan-West War or World War IV When Argentina and Chile were invaded, the government realized who really did it, and demanded the leaders of NATO and PAT be arrested. When the ICC found them innocent, in frustration, invaded Spain and Portugal. Almost immediately, it seemed Venezuela was going to enter France in just a few weeks. But, the PAT had invaded Chile and was the distraction for NATO to push back the Venezuelan forces to Portugal. To hinder the Venezuelan forces, Italy, U.K, U.S, France and Germany launched several carpet bombing, which blew up nuclear warheads, Turing Brasilia, Sao Paulo and other major cities into nuclear a nuclear waste land. In the South American front, PAT forces had liberated Chile and Argentina as they were heading towards Caracas. On the way towards Bolivia, PAT forces came across reeducation camps and freed civilians in the camps as they advanced towards the Peru/Bolivia border. Retreat of Venezuela in Europe After nearly 45 years of stalemate, Venezuela was dealing with a bloody two war front, and was losing forces fast. The government called the European front a lost cause, and ordered a retreat. But, NATO forces made the retreat a nightmare as it dragged to a crawl as they got towards the coast of Portugal. Battle of Almada As the Venezuelan forces approached the coastal city of Almada, where the navy was waiting, NATO forces were closing in fast, and the VZ forces were trying to fight them off. As the remaining forces try to hold of NATO forces, the Italian, U.K, German, U.S and French air forces sank the entirety of the Venezuelan navy, trapping the forces on land. After the bombing run, the forces tried to fend off the NATO forces but in 27 days, most were killed or captured. The governments of the NATO countries declared it a great victory, when the Venezuelan air force flew in and launched a secret nuclear bomb on the NATO headquarters in Belgium. The bomb turned Belgium, France, West Germany, Austria, and parts of the U.K. Collapse of the Venezuelan Empire After the defeat in Europe, PAT forces pushed the Venezuelan forces out of Peru and Bolivia and with half of the forces gone, collapse was evitable, and began evacuations of civilians in northern Venezuela. As the PAT was advancing from the southwest, and NATO from the east, the government stretched the military might to its limits, but with hurricane weather delaying the invasion, seemingly giving them a month to counter the invasion. But, it only lasted only 13 days and was hanging on by a thread. By 2081, most of Venezuela was captured, the southern border was completely taken, while the north was under control. However, when the second wave of PAT/NATO forces arrived, the defending force were on the retreat. Battle of Caracas With Caracas being the last fully controlled area by June, the government ordered the 1st air force battalion, 15th tank battalion and 2nd naval battalion to push the West back. Seeing the evitable defeat, general Sebastian Ruiz, of the tank battalion knew that the war was a loss cause. When he got his orders, he ignored them and decided to set an escape corridor towards the city of Maracay, which was under PAT control. The reason of this, was the fact the West was anti communist. The PAT isn't as anti communist and felt it would be better for the refugees to evacuate. along with the 2nd naval battalion and 1st air force battalion and a help of luck, Ruiz managed to evacuate nearly 300,000 refugees and troops. a week later, Caracas was captured and was the official collapse of the Venezuelan Empire after the war Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Venezuela Category:Empires Category:South America